List of Star Wars: The Clone Wars episodes
Star Wars: The Clone Wars is an American 3D CGI animated Television series created by Lucasfilm Animation, Lucasfilm Animation Singapore and CGCG Inc. On August 15, 2008 the Star Wars: The Clone Wars movie was released in theaters; it served as the official pilot episode and the introduction of the series. The series made its debut on the American Cartoon Network on October 3, 2008. It is set in the fictional Star Wars galaxy, during the same time period as the previous 2003 Star Wars: Clone Wars series. The show itself takes place during the three-year interim between Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones and Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. Each episode has a running time of 22 minutes, to fill a half-hour time slot. Star Wars creator George Lucas originally claimed that "there would be at least 100 episodes produced". On March 11, 2013, Lucasfilm announced that Star Wars: The Clone Wars would be "winding down," effectively canceling the series. The unreleased episodes that had already been produced are referred to as "bonus content." On January 16, 2014, the German television network Super RTL announced their plans to air the "bonus content" as a sixth season, which would consist of 13 episodes. Season 6 is, along with the other seasons and the feature film, available on Netflix since March 7, 2014. Series overview Episodes Season 1 (2008–09) The hour-long premiere episode of Star Wars: The Clone Wars aired on October 3, 2008, and set a new record with Cartoon Network as their most-watched series premiere, attracting total viewers. The season finale, "Hostage Crisis", was broadcast on March 20, 2009, and the original broadcast received viewers. The feature film has the production codes 1.01, 1.03, 1.04, and 1.18. Season 2: Rise of the Bounty Hunters (2009–10) The season two premiere, "Holocron Heist", was broadcast on October 2, 2009, and attracted viewers. Episode 15 was first released in Canada. Episodes 16–21 were released in UK before airing in US. The one hour season finale combined of "R2 Come Home" and "Lethal Trackdown", was broadcast on April 30, 2010, and the original broadcast received viewers. Season 3: Secrets Revealed (2010–11) The season three premiere combined of "Clone Cadets" and "ARC Troopers", was broadcast on September 17, 2010, and attracted viewers. Episodes 21 and 22 were released in the UK before airing in the US. The season finale combined of "Padawan Lost" and "Wookie Hunt", was broadcast on April 1, 2011, and the original broadcast received viewers. Some of the episodes cover events from the previous seasons. } |ProdCode = 3.04 |ShortSummary = Padmé, on a diplomatic mission to Mandalore, guarantees the pacifist planet the Republic's full protection, but she and Duchess Satine soon find something sinister lurking beneath the planet's serene facade. Moogan smugglers have been sneaking in supplies, including bottled tea destined for the Mandalorian schools. To increase their profits, they have been diluting the tea with a hazardous chemical. |LineColor = 07078f }} |OriginalAirDate = |ProdCode = 2.26 |ShortSummary = Ahsoka is assigned to teach a class at the cadet academy on Mandalore. Soon after she arrives, Duchess Satine's zealous nephew and his classmates uncover a nefarious plot. |LineColor = 07078f }} |OriginalAirDate = |ProdCode = 2.21 |ShortSummary = Having volunteered to protect Senator Padmé Amidala during a political mission to Alderaan, Padawan Ahsoka Tano is plagued by recurring visions of the bounty hunter Aurra Sing in assassinating the senator. |LineColor = 07078f }} |OriginalAirDate = |ProdCode = 3.03 |ShortSummary = While on an important shopping trip on Coruscant, C-3PO and R2-D2 are kidnapped by the sinister bounty hunter Cad Bane in the dastardly plot to free Ziro The Hutt as carried out in "Hostage Crisis". |LineColor = 07078f }} |OriginalAirDate = |ProdCode = 3.05 |ShortSummary = In the aftermath of the events of "Hostage Crisis", due to his possessing of incriminating information, Ziro the Hutt is placed under the custody under the Hutt Council. When Cad Bane is sent to hunt down Ziro, he learns that Jedi Masters Obi-Wan and Quinlan Vos are searching for Ziro too. |LineColor = 07078f }} |OriginalAirDate = |ProdCode = 3.06 |ShortSummary = When the Senate begins debate on a bill that would eliminate government oversight of the Banking Clan's activities, Padmé and Ahsoka travel in secret to the capital of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, in an attempt to forge a peace agreement with the Separatists. After alliances are formed, someone is unhappy and sparks war on both sides, resulting in the failure of peace. |LineColor = 07078f }} |OriginalAirDate = |ProdCode = 3.07 |ShortSummary = Senators Padmé Amidala, Bail Organa and Onaconda Farr push against a new bill in the Senate to buy new clones for the Republic. But someone does not like their opposition and tries to persuade them out of it. |LineColor = 07078f }} |OriginalAirDate = |ProdCode = 3.08 |ShortSummary = Darth Sidious, troubled by Ventress's growing progress with the dark side of the Force, commands Count Dooku to eliminate her. When Ventress survives Dooku's assassination attempt, the jilted former apprentice vows to take revenge, enlisting her kinswomen – the Nightsisters of Dathomir – in her scheme. |LineColor = 07078f }} |ProdCode = 3.10 |ShortSummary = With the results of Ventress's attack on Dooku as a failure, Mother Talzin gives Dooku a new apprentice named Savage Opress, who is the clan brother of Darth Maul and secretly controlled by the Nightsisters. |LineColor = 07078f }} |OriginalAirDate = |ProdCode = 3.12 |ShortSummary = With Savage Opress connected to the Force he is sent out by Dooku to capture King Katuunko, where he meets Obi Wan and Anakin, sent by the jedi to search for Savage Opress as he murdered two Jedi. Opress escapes and is punished by Dooku for killing Katuunko rather than capturing him. Meanwhile, Talzin tells Ventress to attack Dooku after these events. But the attack fails when Opress goes in rage after being confused between his loyalties to Dooku and Ventress and also when Obi-Wan and Anakin interfere. All remain unharmed. Savage returns to Mother Talzin, believing Ventress betrayed him. |LineColor = 07078f }} |OriginalAirDate = |ProdCode = 3.09 |ShortSummary = Obi-Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka become stranded on a mysterious planet where the Force is very strong. Three powerful entities called the Father, Son and Daughter live there. The Father tries to convince Anakin to stay and remain as Anakin will be the only one able to control the Son and Daughter since he is the Chosen One. |LineColor = 07078f }} |OriginalAirDate = |ProdCode = 3.11 |ShortSummary = Before the Jedi can leave Mortis, the Son takes Ahsoka captive in an attempt to entice Anakin into joining him to use their combined strength to overpower his Father and Sister. To this end, the Son casts Ahsoka under the spell of the dark side and she battles Anakin, when he comes to rescue her, and is later battled with Obi-wan. After a battle between the Son and the Daughter stopped by the Father, Ahsoka steals the dagger that controls the Son. The Son is about to kill the Father, but the Daughter sacrifices herself to save the Father and returns Ahsoka to normal as well by the Daughter transferring her life to Ahsoka. |LineColor = 07078f }} |OriginalAirDate = |ProdCode = 3.13 |ShortSummary = The Jedi remain stranded on Mortis, and the Son aligned with the Dark Side of the Force renews his efforts to convert Anakin as the Jedi prepare for a decisive confrontation. To turn Anakin to the Dark Side, the Son shows Anakin future images of himself causing so much pain and death as the Sith Lord Darth Vader. This works, and Anakin joins the Son out of fear that what he saw would actually happen. Ahsoka disables the ship upon hearing that Anakin joined the Son, and leaves to help Obi-Wan find the Father. The Father later confronts Anakin and erases his memory of the terrible vision the Son had shown him. When the Son tries to kill the Father, the Father steals the sword and uses it to kill himself, taking away his Son's power, allowing Anakin to kill the Son and restore the balance. |LineColor = 07078f }} |OriginalAirDate = |ProdCode = 3.14 |ShortSummary = An elite team of Jedi attempts to free Master Even Piell, who is in possession of hyperdrive coordinates that could harm both Separatists and Jedi alike, from an impenetrable prison, encountering reprogrammed battle droids, carbonite chambers and a younger Captain Tarkin along the way. It is revealed that Piell and captain Tarkin each have memorized half of the coordinates. |LineColor = 07078f }} |OriginalAirDate = |ProdCode = 3.15 |ShortSummary = With freed prisoners in their possession and brutal warden Osi Sobeck attempting desperately to thwart them, Obi-Wan and Anakin search for a way out of the Citadel and back to Coruscant. The prison, however, has more traps, perils and pitfalls in store for them than they had imagined and they must work past their differences if they are to escape. |LineColor = 07078f }} |OriginalAirDate = |ProdCode = 3.17 |ShortSummary = While finding their way out of the Citadel prison which is under the command of the Separatist Osi Sobeck, the elite team's ship was destroyed, forcing them to wait for the rescue by Republic fleet. Along the way to rendezvous point they encounter waves of droid squads, which they have to fight in order to evacuate freed prisoners and save the information they hold. The Jedi attempt to escape, but are cornered by a pack of anoobas who kill Even Piell. But before he dies, he gives his half of the information to Ahsoka, telling her not to reveal it to anyone but the Jedi Council. But as the Jedi are about to escape, they are cornered by Sobeck who tries to kill Tarkin, but is stabbed and killed by Ahsoka. Plo Koon then arrives and rescues the Jedi, taking them back to Coruscant. |LineColor = 07078f }} |OriginalAirDate = |ProdCode = 3.16 |ShortSummary = Ahsoka gets captured by Trandoshans during a battle on the planet Felucia. They drop her off on a planet where they intend to hunt her and others for sport. Ahsoka encounters three Jedi younglings named Kalifa, Jinx and O-mer, who she teams up with to survive. The next day they set out to escape the Trandoshans but are found and hunted. The lead Trandoshan's son is accidentally killed, and in revenge his father shoots and kills Kalifa. Ahsoka promises to take care of the other two younglings as Kalifa dies. |LineColor = 07078f }} |ProdCode = 3.18 |ShortSummary = As Ahsoka and her allies struggle to evade the Trandoshan hunters, their efforts receive an unexpected boost when a new captive arrives: Chewbacca the Wookiee. Together, the younglings, Ahsoka and Chewie attack the Trandoshan fortress, and with the help of other Wookiee warriors, are able to kill a large number of Trandoshans. Ahsoka herself kills the Trandoshan leader Garnac with a powerful Force push. |LineColor = 07078f }} |} Season 4: Battle Lines (2011–12) The season four premiere, consisting of "Water War" and "Gungan Attack", was broadcast on September 16, 2011, and attracted viewers, the lowest premiere viewing of all seasons. The season finale, "Revenge" was broadcast on March 16, 2012, attracting 2.03 million viewers. Season 5 (2012–13) The season five premiere, "Revival", was broadcast on September 29, 2012, and attracted viewers. Season five consisted of 20 episodes instead of the normal 22 episode count. The season five finale, "The Wrong Jedi", was broadcast on March 2, 2013, and attracted viewers. Unlike the first four seasons, the episodes for Season 5 were released to DVD and Blu-ray in Chronological order as opposed to Broadcast order. Season 6: The Lost Missions (2014) Episodes from the sixth season of the series were released on March 7, 2014 on Netflix. The 13 episodes of season six premiered in Germany on February 15, 2014 on Super RTL. Episodes in narrative chronological order While the series is designed to be an anthology of both standalone episodes and small story arcs, various events throughout inform stories, characters, and relationships to create a recognizable narrative chronology. On March 17, 2014, in recognition of the release of the complete series on Netflix, Lucasfilm Animation released an official chronological episode order. The Clone Wars Legacy At the time of cancellation in March 2013, there were still many episodes in development. 13 of these episodes were finished to became part of Season 6: The Lost Missions but there were still additional arcs that were never released. In September 2014, StarWars.com released details of three story arcs from the unfinished episodes. Son of Dathomir A 4-episode arc continued the story of Darth Maul following the events from the Season 5 episode The Lawless. The arc gave reason as to why Darth Maul was resurrected in the Season 4 episode Brothers. The four episodes were titled: The Enemy of my Enemy, A Tale of two Apprentices, Proxy War and Showdown on Dathomir (production codes: 6.21 - 6.24).Darth Maul: Son of Dathomir, paperback edition The arc was adapted into a 4-part comic book released in August 2014. Crystal Crisis on Utapau In September 2014, four unfinished episodes were released in completed story reel format. These story reels (or animatics) are preliminary animation to give the crew a better idea of how the episode will come together before committing to expensive animation. The four episodes released were titled: A Death on Utapau, In Search of the Crystal, Crystal Crisis and The Big Bang (production codes: 6.01 - 6.04). The arc took place on Utapau with Obi-Wan and Anakin investigating an arms deal involving the Separatists and a Kyber crystal. The arc also dealt with Anakin's feelings after the disappearance of Ahsoka. Dark Disciple A 4-episode arc (production codes: 6.13 - 6.16) with Asajj Ventress and Jedi Quinlan Vos. The arc will be adapted into a novel to be released in 2015.The Clone Wars Legacy (StarWars.com). Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vnH1JKr4o_8 References External links * * Skymovies.com Episode Guide * [http://starwars.com/explore/the-clone-wars/ The Clone Wars section on StarWars.com] * ca:Star Wars: The Clone Wars#Capítols Star Wars animated television series Clone Wars (2008 TV series) Star Wars: The Clone Wars Star Wars: The Clone Wars Category:Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) episodes